Materials for blinds, sunscreens, wallpaper, floor coverings of buildings and automotive interiors include paper, vinyl, fabric, plastic, and ceramics.
However, fabrics or textiles are widely used in terms of heat shielding, light shielding, weatherability, heat resistance, flame retardance, processability, and the like.
In order to use fabrics for blinds, light-shields, wallpaper, flooring, automotive interiors, the adhesive layer must be coated on the fabric. In this case, because the coating layer cannot be uniformly formed, the coating layer can easily be peeled off and the manufacturing process becomes complicated.
Particularly, in the fabric for the blind and the light shielding film, fabrics excellent in heat shielding, light shielding, ultraviolet and infrared reflection characteristics, weather resistance and heat resistance must be used to conserve energy by lowering indoor temperatures and reducing cooling costs. However, this cannot be achieved by the method of coating the fabric.
In order to solve such a problem, Korean Patent No. 10-0815577B1 shows a multi-layer fabric, wherein the fabric comprises a surface layer, a backside layer, and the intermediate layer which is composed of a first intermediate layer and a second intermediate layer.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0123232A discloses a blind paper manufactured by the method comprising the step forming an adhesive (21) on the surface of a wallpaper (20), the step forming the fiber yarn joined wallpaper (20) by joining at equal intervals fiber yarns (30) and drying, the step forming double-walled wallpaper (400) by double bonding fiber yarn spliced wallpaper (20) with a bonding agent, the step coating a curable resin (620) on the double-walled wallpaper (400), and the step cutting the cured double-junction wallpaper (400).
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-1464178B1 discloses a blind sheet manufactured by the method comprising the step forming a coating layer (2) on the surface of the polyester fabric (1) and the step contacting the hot press forming roller (3) on the surface of the fabric. The coating layer includes an acrylic resin coating, polyurethane resin coating and PCV resin coating, and a thickness of coating layer is 0.1 to 0.8 mm.
However, the fabrics disclosed in above documents cannot be used stably for a long period of time for blind, sunscreen, interior, and the like, because heat shielding, light shielding, ultraviolet and infrared reflection, weather resistance, heat resistance, heat insulation, durability, etc. of the fabrics are poor.